


Honey Don’t Feed It

by Beazel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, No spoilers but takes place after time skip, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beazel/pseuds/Beazel
Summary: Inspired by Hoziers lyrics It Will Come Back.But this is just an excuse for me to write smut. I’m still working on my writing tho!Enjoy
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 18
Kudos: 220





	Honey Don’t Feed It

He can’t pinpoint when it started. 

Reiner thinks back to when they were just trainees. To the night they snuck off Military grounds unsupervised. Bertholdt, Armin, Eren and him. Back when they had been starry eyed, young and stupid. So incredibly _stupid._

Even now he can still picture the lake from the cliffside, sluggish waves catching the bright moonlight. Untouched by mankind, its beauty is forever burned into his memory.

The night he told the truth.

One of the handful of times while he played soldier that Reiner had let his true feelings slip through.

Reiner had wanted Eren to succeed, even gone as far as to encourage him. Something in him wanted to watch some nameless boy claw his way to his dream. Looking into a mirror of his past self. 

Like some sort of twisted kinship, one that he was fated to sever — Or at least he that’s how he believed it would end.

Struggling for ones dreams, anyone could relate. The fact that the other was his enemy, a devil, hadn’t change that. The warrior in Reiner writhed and contorted in self-hatred. He’ll never be able to forgive himself for those moments, where he lost himself. Holding himself accountable had done nothing to fix the unbearable weight he carried. There was no way to change the past, to redeem himself. Nothing was going to change the truth. 

Around Eren he had been weak.

No matter what life had thrown at him, Eren fought tooth and nail. It hadn’t mattered how fruitless his fight seemed, no matter many times he collapsed from exhaustion. It had been too late when Reiner finally realized.

Green emerald eyes were lit with fire.

It had all been eerily familiar.

He should have known better. 

Eren looked so different now. No longer the wide-eyed energetic teen he had been in the 104 squad. But that should be expected, that had been over four years ago.

Reiner was struggling to catch his breath. Between biting the sheets and gasping for air it felt like all the oxygen in the humid room had disappeared. 

Behind him was the devil himself. 

Erens nails leave bloody crescents embedded into Reiners sides, digging deeper with every thrust. With every desperate breath the room becomes more cramped, claustrophobic. 

The wounds inflicted to Reiners skin are pointless, at least in the long run. They heal in a matter of seconds, they always do. But this doesn’t stop Eren from littering his skin with every mark imaginable. He seems to enjoy it. 

Reiners knees ache. Even with the mattress under him it’s not enough to dull the burn of sore skin. Knees now red from abuse, they’ve been going at for a while now.

Blunt fingernails leave bruised bloodied hips to tangle in the mess of blond hair. Nails rake through his damp hair, so close to gentle. It’s almost enough to send him over the edge.

Reiner already knows what’s coming next. 

His head is yanked back and with it he lets go of the sheets. Snapping back into reality. 

Reiner takes a moment to breath before turning, letting their eyes meet for the first time since he decided to bury his face in fabric. 

Eren was now leaning over him, chest pressed flat against his back, caging him. Face hovering over Reiners shoulder, dark locks dragging across his muscles. 

“Don’t do that.” 

Erens voice is stern but lacks its usual bite. They were both feeling it, they were breathless.

Reiner knows. 

Knows what Eren wants. That he likes to hear Reiner when they fuck. It irritates the dark haired man when he purposely keeps quiet. It’s laughable, to think he can have this small victory over humanity’s greatest enemy. 

But it doesn’t give Reiner any satisfaction to push Eren.

 _So why does he?_

Reiner says nothing. Instead he responds by turning his head further over his shoulder, to reach Eren. Their noses brush, cheeks touching.

It’s all teeth when their lips meet. 

The slap of skin against skin echoing over thin walls. Brutal thrusts had quickened their pace. Giving no time for rest.

Breaking the kiss Reiner groans, he can feel the lube drip down his thighs. He ignores his leaking untouched dick between his legs, aching for attention.

This time he grips the sheets with fists, giving in. He can’t help it, not when it’s Eren.

Reiner lets out a shaky breath. Closing his eyes, he focuses on their tangled moans. How Eren fills him in just the right way, it’s mind numbing.

“Eren, I’m gonna —“ 

Erens damp forehead is pressed deep into Reiners shoulder-blade. Senses filled with nothing but _Reiner_ , he takes a deep breath. 

Hips becoming irregular, all rhythm they once had lost. Now snapping in rushed flurried motions. The bed groans incessantly. Erens arms are locked around the muscular waist. Nails return, sinking back into the skin. Gripping, holding. Searching— 

He hears Reiner cry out his name one last time.

 _God it’s perfect._ He’s not even sure who reaches release first. 

With strong arms still hooked around his waist, trapping him, Reiner rests his face against the dirty sheets. Exhausted. 

As he comes down from his high he feels the slick aftermath between their bodies. Hearts pounding, the room quiets, leaving only dying gasps to resonate within the space.

Reiner shivers when Eren pulls away. 

Eren had rolled off his tired body, now laying in the cool sheets opposite him. 

With the weight lifted Reiner is able to sit up, an audible crack, his spine realigning itself. 

Reiner wastes no time getting up from the bed, putting distance between them. Every time it was the same. He had always been the first to collect himself. Always. 

There’s the hiss of a shower head being turned on. His skin was already healed, all traces gone. The spray of hot water washing away all evidence. He can feel himself slipping down the drain. 

Reiner finds himself lost again. But really, all the blame is his. 

_Don’t feed it._

It’s his fault, for being weak. 

For not pushing hard enough, for not keeping Eren away. 

The tiny bathroom had filled with steam. He can’t see himself in the mirror. 

When he returns the room reeks of sex.

Familiar emerald eyes are on him immediately, burning through him. 

Fire inextinguishable as the day they met. 

_It will come back._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hoziers lyrics It Will Come Back. 
> 
> But this is just an excuse for me to write smut. I’m still working on my writing tho! 
> 
> Enjoy


End file.
